Electronic devices (e.g., computers, tablets, smartphones, etc.) allow users to perform a large variety of tasks more efficiently and easier than ever. Due to this fact, almost every work place in the modern world involves the use of a large number of electronic devices. For example, in a typical office setting, each employee will have their own work station device (e.g., desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet, etc.). Although this technological advancement is viewed positively overall, it is not without drawbacks.
One such drawback is that all of the equipment must be maintained. In a large corporation, this can require an entire team of technical specialists to keep all the electronic devices working properly with each other and the larger network/internet as a whole. One of the most time consuming duties of an information technology specialist is system upgrades. System upgrades can come in the form of software and/or hardware, and each presents a unique challenge. In the case of hardware upgrades, it can be time consuming not only during the actual upgrade of the device, but also in the disassembly and reassembly phase. Thus, increasing the ease and speed of accessing the vital components of an electronic device could greatly reduce the time required and thus the overhead costs of a hardware upgrade.